


Fairy tale

by MYCOOKIESVENOMOUSYESTHEYBITE



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYCOOKIESVENOMOUSYESTHEYBITE/pseuds/MYCOOKIESVENOMOUSYESTHEYBITE
Summary: "Once upon a time....." is a fact"....happily ever after" is a myth





	Fairy tale

Once a upon a time there was love.Love between men in the opposite side of the coin. Like ting and yang. Light and Dark.

Their story started in summer.In 1899

A blue eyed boy with blond hair and a red haired with blues. Entered each other life and their love started. Gentle ,like gaining the trust of a cat. And like when you gain the trust of a cat ,it is worth it.

Only he could see the light in his darkness and only him could see the darkness in his light. After all without the darkness a star couldn't shine.

They complete each other.

They were **happy**.

But like all good thing it must come to an end.

And end it did. **Painfully**.Their love ended. _Painfully_

_**Ariana** _

Died because of an argument that escalated beyond their controlled. The first time they cross wands. Caught in the crossfire.

Her funeral was the last they seen each other

Before they met crossing wands once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This the inspiration https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/319896379766424209/


End file.
